harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emerald Potion
Merge Does anyone have an opinion on which title should be kept? I think that Emerald Green Potion is a much better written article, and apart from maybe adding the quote from this article, we should just keep that one and get rid of this one.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 13:39, 17 July 2009 (UTC) We should keep the Emerald Green Potion.--Rodolphus 13:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I think we should use Emerald Green Potion. "Horcrux potion" is ambiguous, and could refer to the potion used to revive Voldemort, or to an as-yet-unknown potion which might be involved in the creation of a Horcrux. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Move I sugest moving this article to "Drink of Despair", as it is named as so in the official soundtrack of HBP/f. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and moved it under a "Drink of Despair", as I haven't got a response in a long time. If any one has any objections, please leave a note here before taking any action. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 10:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think the "Drink of Despair" is an Act and not the name of the potion. The title given on the soundtrack list are referring to the event on when Dumbledore drink the potion, and not referring as the name of the potion. Well, it's just my opinion. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have agree with You-Know-Who on this one. The capital letters (which I am assuming appears in the tracklist name) are probably just refering to the title of the track itself, rather than the name of the pronoun name of the potion. I think that it should be reverted to 'Horcrux Potion' or 'Emerald-Green Potion'. I guess the most obvious reason for this is because there aren't any other potions named with the word 'Drink'. There's 'Draught', 'Elixir' etc, but I don't think 'Drink' is one of them.--Yin&Yang 08:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :For my two cents, I'd recommend this discussion be tabled just until the DVD comes out next month. It's pretty likely this'll be something that gets addressed in a "Behind the Scenes" featurette, commentary, or other bonus feature, which would settle that matter pretty definitively. And if not, then we can pick up this discussion again where we left off. - Nick O'Demus 06:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hear, hear!--Yin&Yang 06:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I already had a HP6 DVD 2-disc special edition, Nick. Unfortunately there's no mention about this potion in any special featurette. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 10:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, back to the drawing board. I still think that 'Horcrux Potion' is good, though.--Yin&Yang 10:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Have you checked the actors' or director's commentary during that scene yet? - Nick O'Demus 10:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :There's no actors or film maker's commentary on this DVD, unlike on the other films (non-Harry Potter movies). --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 11:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You probably know by now Nick, but I have checked that page and left a comment on it for you. So if there is no real, infallible proof for the current name of the potion, does that mean the title must be reverted back to its previous self? Or, how does 'Horcrux-Guarding Potion' sound? What about 'Unknown Green Potion'? Too boring?--Yin&Yang 13:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Well, previously we'd used Horcrux Potion and Emerald Green Potion. Darn, and I'd hoped the director, or at least the prop-maker, would've had something to say about it. - Nick O'Demus 13:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I agree, it is a little disappointing that know one thought to mention a name for the potion. I think that the closest thing we can come to a real name is to give it a short, succinct descriptive heading. That's why I like "Emerald-Green Potion" or "Horcrux Potion/Horcrux Guarding Potion". Otherwise, we would have to invent a name and that's when we enter the world of fanon. For the record, I think 'Draught of Despair' has a nice ring to it even though it's speculative.--Yin&Yang 13:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know that Drink of Despair refers to the scene itself, but wouldn't the scene name refer to the potion? Then again, it may not. How about keeping this name (as the closest thing we have to this potion's name) but still keep the conjecture tag? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Poison How come it doesn't come under the poisons catergory Menelak may have a point there. Afterall the definition of a poison according to this wiki is: "... any substance that can cause severe distress or death if ingested, breathed in, or absorbed through the skin". I think the "cause severe distress or death" line in particular would sum up the effects of this potion, seeing as it seems to have a Dementor-like affinity for forcing the drinker to relive their worst memories. Let's also not forget the burning sensation in the gut or the severe dehydration it causes.--Yin&Yang 04:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Error! How Dumbledore might find the pot of potion if Regulus had emptied before?Pol 871 15:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I thought about this last week. It is possible that the magic of the island replenishes the potion after it has been drunk, but then why would Voldemort have refilled it after having Kreacher drink it. Though, it could have been at that ppoint whne he put some sort of replenishment spell on the basin. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 16:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : Effects Can the drinker only drink water from the lake or is it just sumoned water that vansishes and Also does water conjured in the cave vanish or does it only vanish on the drinker? Would Dumbledore have not been as weakened if he didn't put the cursed horcrux on? Had Regulus or Albus survived longer would they have survived long term? Abrawak 16:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :The problem with drinking from the lake (as i understand it), is that as soon as the water is disturbed you are almost immediately attacked by a fairly large number of inferi, which I feel is the point, the potion makes you need water badly that when a person can't summon water, they are willing to take the risk and disturb the lake. As Harry didn't try to drink any water himself, and only offered the summoned water to Albus, there's no way to really speculate whether or not Harry could have drank the water or if it would have vanished on him also. I doubt the horcrux had too much affect on how the potion effected Dumbledore, as far as we know the curse was still located only in his hand, possibly arm. Unless house elves have some sort of immunity to poisons I don't think the potions was intended to kill, but intended to cause the drinker to become over whelmed with emotions from reliving their worse life experiences and so thirsty that ultimately they would disturb the lake and invoke the wrath of the inferi who would be the drinker's downfall, not the potion, as Kreacher escaped the inferi because he was obligated to Regulus to return the potion had no long term effects. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :thanksAbrawak 17:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Two more errors! First (well this is about the boat more than the potion) when Regulus died in the cave, kreacher presumably dissaperated leaving the boat next to the island but when Harry and Dumbledore go there the boat is on the shore. How can this be? Abrawak 17:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Secondly when Kreacher and Regulus drink the potion they ran to the water's edge but Dumbledore passes out and depends on Harry to get it which would mean that the inferi attack wouldn't happen otherwise but Regulus obvoiusly had enough energy to go to the water by himself. You would expect Dumbledore to be the last out of them to fall unconscious but could that be because he was already cursed by the ring so he was doubly weakened after he drank the potion? Abrawak 17:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) New Pottermore name When I've understood right, Pottermore calls this drink Emerald Potion. Should this page be renamed? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:37, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :I would agree with that. It is more canon and better descriptive. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC)